


[Translation]Who Says It's My Ass? 誰說是我的屁股了?

by biscuitlife, buubuupuu



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitlife/pseuds/biscuitlife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/buubuupuu/pseuds/buubuupuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original Author: biscuitlife<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587142?view_adult=true or click <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587142?view_adult=true">here</a>.<br/>Her work is amazing,it is truly my pleasure to translate this wonderful story:D Let's cross our fingers to wish there will be a happy ending for Oliver and Connor!!</p>
<p>I also put the story on MTSLASH, but not on my personal blog as I forgot the password :(<br/>Check here→http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=147122 (click <a href="http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=147122">here</a>)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Translation]Who Says It's My Ass? 誰說是我的屁股了?

**Author's Note:**

> Original Author: biscuitlife  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587142?view_adult=true or click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587142?view_adult=true).  
> Her work is amazing,it is truly my pleasure to translate this wonderful story:D Let's cross our fingers to wish there will be a happy ending for Oliver and Connor!!
> 
> I also put the story on MTSLASH, but not on my personal blog as I forgot the password :(  
> Check here→http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=147122 (click [here](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=147122))

“別再望著我了！”Oliver咯咯地笑，開始感到他的臉熱起來。天，Coonor對他幹的事。像他就是個小混蛋一般，Connor嘲弄地跟著Oliver的每一個動作同時又緊盯著他眼中的窘迫。所有事都靜默著直到Connor大笑起來。

“現在，你會脫下你的衣服嘛？”他問。

“你都被汗濕透了。”Oliver評論道。

“你很快也會濕透了。”Connor反駁。它就在這兒，那春風得意的笑容。那該死的得意的笑容幾乎就讓Oliver為他脫光了。他甚至沒有注意到他在剝掉他的褲子直到Connor抓住他的屁股又拉近他，然後他的唇瓣在Oliver之上，他的雙手走遍Oliver全身，那太火熱了， _太火熱了_ 。親吻Connor就像了按了Oliver腦中的關機制。

Connor大笑，他推著Oliver的外套離開他的肩膀，說:“只有你會這麼說。天，你實在太可愛了(nerdy and cute)”Oliver再次臉紅起來，他想要一拳拳打在自己臉上因為這太笨了， _太笨了_ 。之後他們再次吻在一起而Oliver徹底關機了，開始對他的男‧ _並非_ ‧友( _not_ -boyfriend)亂摸並扯著他身上的衣料。“Woah，寶貝，慢下來……”Connor低聲命令道，而Oliver知道他並不是真的想他慢下來，不過──等下，什麼？

“寶－寶貝？”Oliver停下他的動作，誘惑(sirens)離開他的腦子。他被允許擔憂大約半秒，只有，因為Connor的嘴再次覆蓋上他的而且一只手溜到Oliver的內褲裡， _天_ ，那感覺太好了。他在說話，Connor在說話，溫暖的手包覆著他的老二，他在嘗試說一些事情但Oliver無法聽進去。他無法聽到Connor直到他的手離開他的內褲並再次摸索他的身體。

“Oliver，除…除下你天殺的眼鏡，Oliver”Connor喘氣著說“你戴著眼鏡讓我無法好好的吻你。”然後它們就被除下了，被丟到一旁就像Oliver不需要他們，現在他的確不需要，因為他  
這一刻需要的就只是Connor，Connor──

“[i]Connor[/i]…”當那些吻順著落到他的頸Oliver除了呻吟什麼也做不了，Connor幾乎就是在用他的嘴來脫他的襯衣了，用他的牙齒把鈕扣從那麼小洞中剝出來，如果這都不算是Oliver經歷過最辣的事那他也不知道什麼才是。他在努力的嘗試去脫掉Connor汗濕的緊身衣了而那實在是太難且令他懊惱了，他 _實在是_ 太硬(hard雙關)且令他懊惱了，於是他不高興了。“Connor我不能…我沒法子把這該死的東西弄下來而我－我需要他現在就離開，不然我會…這他媽的天殺的…婊子…”

“你剛是在叫我的衣服是個婊子嘛？”Connor問，明顯被Oliver的舉動逗笑了。他親自解決了這問題，與其讓他的衣服在他的手上弄壞還不如自己把它剝掉了呢。Oliver盯著男人赤裸的軀幹、閃爍汗水，並喚著他的名字…

Connor在喊他的名字。低吟著他，真的，就在他用鼻摩擦著他的頸子並熱切地握著兩則的同時。他的嘴巴接著佔據了Oliver一邊的乳頭而令他發出尖長的驚呼，或許沒有，不過即使他這麼做了也是完全合理的，因為 _Connor天殺的Walsh在吸他的乳頭_ ，他能就這樣射了在他的褲子裡，這是他跟Connor做愛以來的第一次。這大概真的是第一次，因為Connor從來沒這麼做過，整個乳頭的事。

“Connor，那…那是我的乳頭。”Oliver說得就像個真正的傻蛋。辯護而言，他大腦是完完全全空白了，而且 _Connor在吸他的乳頭_ 。Connor輕哼了回應他，用牙齒擦過了他敏感的蓓蕾，使得Oliver彈了起來。“噢－噢，好吧！我覺得我們以後可以做這個，我會…我會只，嗯，坐這…”

然後Connor跪了下來，Oliver覺得他大概也應該要跪下來，但他只能祈求他能這麼做(but to pray for strength)因為這個男人會是他的死穴。他的老二在外面而他不太肯定它是如何逃離他的內褲的，不過他慶幸它這麼幹了，因為Connor的唇瓣包圍著他的頂端而他看起來是那麼美好，Oliver覺得他可能會昏過去。“這怎麼…為什麼是你，你來這兒要求性愛，但我－嗯，我是那個得到所有快感的？我該不該、操、我該不該為你跪下來？”

“我從你的快感中感到興奮。”是Oliver的老二消失在他的嘴裡前Connor所說的話，而他實在是受夠了Connor Walsh。受夠了，因為Connor是那麼的誘人(sex-on-legs)，他的口活(sex-on-knees)還有他們在地毯(sex-on-carpet)上糾纏直到他得到滿嘴的Oliver和三根手指在裡面，而Oliver需要空氣。他上氣不接下氣、看到星星、雙眼迷濛的在地毯上扭曲，像個精神病般說著蠢話。

他喘著氣，“媽的──Connor，再幹一次。對、shit、做那個。不不不，不， _那個_ 。那件事，你手指的那件事──啊！對！操、別停。我知道我聽起來就像小電影裡的但我－Shit…”現在，地毯的纖維就在他指甲之下，而地毯讓他的一些寧願不說出口的地方刺痛起來，可是Connor把他的手指換成他的老二，使得Oliver因此而迷失。

所有Oliver能聽到只有肉體撞著肉體，指尖埋在他的皮膚且留下痕跡，Connor的呼吸吹拂在他的脖子，他的低吼就像野獸一般。他能感受到血氣的上升，更多的愛痕形成在他的皮膚上多得他無法數清。他能嚐到Connor並嗅到Connor，他簡直是被Connor包裹住，他舌尖上的味兒、當他到了的時他唇邊的名字，腦袋空白得像被格式化的硬碟。

這又來了，Connor低聲輕笑的聲音──儘管是更疲憊的──另一個意外地脫出Oliver口中宅宅的比喻。他們兩人都被汗水濕透了，黏膩又大大的喘著，累得要命但仍然快樂。“現在，這”Connor深呼吸“就是怎麼完成了。”他輕柔地啄了Oliver的唇，然後在起來前落下一吻在他的額上，之後便充滿活力地轉著穿衣，直到他看起來他們沒有過這絕對是有紀錄來最棒的性愛。Oliver敬佩的看著，想著怎麼一個男人能這麼快回血，就在這樣的劇烈運動過後。

“這就叫咖啡”Connor笑起來，“還有是的，你是叫得挺大聲的。試著不會上班遲了，寶貝。”說完過後，他就出了Oliver的門。

等下， _寶貝_ ？


End file.
